Desconocidos
by Kaamilah
Summary: Oneshot AU  ?  seudo Wincest. Un encuentro entre desconocidos cambia todo.


Los vidrios del negro impala se empañan gradualmente a que aumentan los gemidos y los tambaleos de las dos personas dentro del caluroso auto antiguo. La noche es oscura y despoblada solo les acompañan las intermitentes y sucias luces del alambrado público.

El encuentro ocurre en un callejón cercano al bar en donde se encontraron, charlaron y flirtearon por primera y única vez con ayuda de una cerveza en mano. El vestido de chaqueta de cuero rota y el otro con traje y corbata _literalmente_. Se besaron tanto que tuvieron que echarles de ahí; porque estaban a punto de follar allí mismo. Besuqueándose y lamiéndose los restos de cerveza y saliva llegaron casi desnudos al negro impala.

La tensión era casi insoportable y no podían esperar más.

Dentro de la maquina una mano traspasa lentamente el sedoso cabello más largo que el suyo; mientras sentado y moviéndose rítmicamente encima del otro de forma simultánea besa los ya seguro magullados delgados labios de su amante.

Un siseo sale de su boca más carnosa vibrando en los del que aun tiene la _maldita _camisa puesta tiene una sonrisa satisfecha pegada en su ruborizada cara, cuando una mordida más fuerte de lo usual y una caricia entre sus cuerpos más intensa ocasiona un fuerte maullido que es escuchado con pleitesía por el más alto. – Piensa que ese vergonzoso sonido debió ser sido escuchado hasta en el destartalado desagüe de Bobby y pudiera ser en los otros 54 estados también, silenciosamente da gracias que solo su amante hubiera escuchado aquello. Su imaginación le traiciona con la imagen de su viejo amigo escuchándole mientras follaba y sintió penosamente que se le moría poco a poco la libido-.

No se da cuenta como su actual rollo de una noche le quita imperceptiblemente la camisa y besa lentamente su pecho enrojecido lleno de pecas aun no tostadas por el sol, un suspiro escapa de sus enrojecidos y jugosos labios y el más alto parece incendiarse más con aquello.

Se siente por primera vez minúsculo entre los brazos del ridículamente alto hombre que le abrazaba bajando lentamente sus grandes y pesadas manos, amasando rudamente todas sus curvas llegando finalmente a su culo que ruega frotándose en la evidente y caliente erección del alto por atención, su pene no queriendo ser menos trata de rozarse contra el duro estomago del otro por medio del doloroso roce por la tela de los jeans.

No siente envidia a pesar que su masculinidad debió de desmoronarse con la imagen más fornida del este último, pero teniendo todo aquello para tocar que iba a ponerse celoso, eso era un caliente premio y era todo suyo. Muerde un poco más fuerte la vena del cuello después la lame y la lame dejándolo todo húmedo y caliente. Un jadeo grave y resonante vibra en la caja torácica del su ahora amante.

Sonríe orgulloso por ser el culpable de aquel apetitoso sonido ni siquiera cuando cazaba _cosas grandes _que le dejaban lleno de heridas y casi muerto; sentía tal excitación y adrenalina era algo que nunca le había ocurrido y se sentía como una droga tan adictiva que le quemaba el cuerpo por la ansiedad de mas y no parece ser el único.

Se desnudan rápidos, ansiosos y sin ganas de bromear. El auto se siente como un infierno por lo caliente que esta, pero les agrada una excusa más para poder mostrar más piel y devorarla sin miramientos algunos. De repente una polla larga y dura muy dura sale a escena luego de que se esfuman los inservibles pantalones. No puede evitar sentirse atraído y cuando se da cuenta la tiene en la mano caliente y resbaladiza. Le saca silenciosos jadeos y estremecimientos al jalarla, frotarla, amasándola sin embargo quiere más.

La suelta y se agacha lo más sensual que puede deslizándose hasta quedar entre sus rodillas abiertas y un pene expectante; deseoso por más igual que su dueño, que le mira con sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de malas intenciones.

Sonidos de succión se llegan a escuchar por todo el cubículo metálico en conjunto a pequeños suspiros entrecortados y repletos de incoherentes ruegos. Sus ojos verdes cuando se cierran juegan con sus pestañas largas a acariciar como aleteos su pelvis mientras el otro torpemente roza con sus largos dedos en corto cabello provocándole gruñidos y dejándole con el cuerpo ardiendo por más. Late más y más previniendo que está a punto de llegar; quiere todo de él, _todo_. Saboreando las gotas saladas y pegajosas quitándolas de la punta y aspirando hasta que le salga el alma por la polla.

Pero le separan de su reciente golosina y su boca suelta un húmedo pop, su cara cubierta de saliva goteante y tibia –cree que algo de eso no es saliva-. Se siente endurecer un poco mas ante ese pensamiento –_Si aquello es posible_- y es levantado de la nada, como si no fuera un cazador de más de un 1.80, con unos fogosos y devoradores labios comiéndole suciamente la boca y manejándole como si fuera una frágil mujer, quitándole toda la respiración y dejándole lo mar de caliente y _húmedo_.

El otro le susurra entre los labios si lleva protección y lubricante; él se ríe juguetón preguntándole si acaso no pensaba que él era un hombre de acción. Le responde el chiste poniendo en blanco los ojos y con una sonrisa luminosa en la cara, estúpido le dice y como si estuvieran sincronizados, como si se conocieran desde siempre él le responde perra. En vez de enrarecer el ambiente lo calienta aun más, como si el nuevo dato fuera un afrodisiaco de lo más efectivo. Se separa un instante tratando de agarrar algo de oxigeno y buscando palpando todo lo que tiene hasta que encuentra el dichoso tubito. Se lo entrega viéndole con los ojos húmedos de lujuria y con una sonrisa de listillo entre sus labios rojos e hinchados.

El más alto, para su alegría toma la tarea de abrirle con sus _gigantescos _dedos con mucha seriedad y concentración como si su placer no fuera importante solo el suyo. Acariciándole, palpándole, entrando una y otra vez hasta que encuentra lo que busca y un maullido alto, agudo sale de su mordisqueada boca. Su próstata era tocada con insistencia lo que le pareció un tiempo infinito.

Decidido le agarra del deseable y largo cuello dejando chupones, mordiscos y besos de boca abierta hasta que llega a su oreja y con sucias descripciones le ordena que deje de _joderle_ para que le meta su puto pene. Le susurra todas las cosas que le hará si le folla en ese mismo instante. Quiere gritar _por fin_ cuando finalmente siente la punta gruesa y húmeda de la polla del otro abrirle imponente pero tierno –todo lo que el calor del momento les deja-. Sin detenerse en ningún momento, sin embargo, sin hacerle daño alguno mientras el anillo de músculos se abría para dejarle entrar con su dueño jadeando con sus labios apretándose contra su antebrazo y afirmándose del techo.

Y pensaba que aquello era imposible por el tamaño de esa _cosa_, cual la sintió en su trasero, en sus manos, en su boca. Pero allí estaba latiente y ardiente dentro de él.

Un gruñido por parte de los dos cubre el caldeado ambiente. No le preocupa encontrarse con un policía a esas horas, nada le impide gritar con libertad su placer. Sin duda la mejor elección de su vida mientras siente en sus manos el techo de metal y el placer inundarle una y otra vez. El haber elegido ese musculoso y sabiondo tipo con cara de niño bueno y tímido. Su polla estaba casi a punto de reventar, su espalda de curvaba de un dos por tres y sus alaridos roncos eran cubiertos por una mano grande que el lamia como si les diera la mamada de su vida; la otra se agarraba de su cadera fuerte e inquebrantable – sabia que tendría moratones recordándole la jodida de su vida-. Mientras su polla se ponía más dura, más latente en su interior. Quería tenerla para siempre dentro de él, su cuerpo musculoso afirmándole y cubriéndole al suyo.

El auto chirriaba cada dos por tres mientras se oían sonidos repletos de placer que venían dentro de este; la noche era tan oscura pero a ellos no les importaba ni un poco.

El ritmo se recrudeció, más fuerte, más rápido y mucho más inestable llevándoles al inevitable y fulminante clímax. Se besaron sucio y desesperado tratando de ahogar sus gemidos y jadeos en sus labios. Se puso rígido por el intenso placer que sintió y un largo e intenso gemido broto de su carnosa boca, sus ojos se pusieron bizcos, su espalda se curvo tanto que desde afuera parecería que se estuviera a punto de romper y se agarro desesperadamente al cabello del otro mientras le sacudía intenso el orgasmo chorreando esperma por todo el cuero, su cuerpo y el de su acompañante.

Se siente laxo y vulnerable entre las manos de su amante, segundos después sigue siendo manejado hasta que siente el orgasmo del otro. Le besa caliente y húmedo y un gruñido ronco que brota de lo más profundo de su cuerpo le agarra del culo latente y le da la envestida final. Se frotan satisfechos y sudados hasta que inician otra ronda hasta que finalmente sale el sol y en el piso del impala hay varios condones usados repartidos por todo el compartimiento y el olor del sexo está impregnado en sus cuerpos y en el coche.

Beben una cerveza que mantenía oculta en el lugar y conversan de todo y nada – ocultando las cosas peligrosas y oscuras, dejando todo en risas _inocentes_-, mientras, para vergüenza del más viejo se acorrucaban en una vieja manta y veían el amanecer dándose por periodos de tiempo besos cortos sin ganas de más. Se visten riéndose torpemente cuando se equivocaban de prenda y dándose miradas ocultas al otro. Cuando definitivamente están listos. Decide por dentro que no quiere dejarle ir. Pero sabe que el otro es demasiado bueno para todo el tema de lo sobrenatural, demonios, sangre, agua bendita y balas de sal curtidas por el miedo _siempre _oculto a morir solo en el mundo. Demasiado bueno para dejarle ensuciar por toda la mierda esa.

Pero la curiosidad puede con él.

Le pregunta realmente interesado su nombre – se le había olvidado, no era culpa suya, sino del _whiskey _y de las cervezas que recorrían a su cuerpo en el bar de la noche anterior-. Y el otro con una sonrisa suspicaz y satisfecha le responde que él no necesita saberlo y se despide lentamente con un beso no tan lujurioso, no tan llevado por los instintos y por el momento. No… era un beso con sabor a despedida pero no una definitiva – como queriendo más aun-. Saboreando lentamente y concluyendo un momento entre los dos mucho más que agradable. Ese idiota con mirada grisácea y cambiante era el hombre de su vida, lo tenía más que seguro en su aletargada cabeza por el _jodido __**mejor **_sexo de su vida entera y las mejores conversaciones de todos los milenios.

Se vieron unos segundos más con un silencio agradable de por medio. Hasta que decidieron que lo mejor sería no alargar mas la despedida y el más alto se fue con sus manos tratando de arreglar la desastrosa ropa y él se quedo viéndole en el asiento delantero de su _nena_ con el volante enfrente de él y viéndole su cuerpo alto curvado hacia adelante y decaído – no era el único que resentía la separación, aquello le dio una mínima esperanza de volver encontrarle, pero luego cambia de opinión, ese chico le trastorna como ninguno antes-. Y sin saber qué hacer todo eso es nuevo para él.

Decide irse y no frecuentar más bares universitarios, menos que tengan que ver con bares que frecuenten estudiantes de derecho, altos y pardillos. Que te enamoren para luego desaparecer como nada. Era irónico, así era él con todas las personas con quienes tenia sexo. Hombres y mujeres, supone que un día debió de tocarle a él. Pero le dolió en su orgullo como una patada en ciertas partes anatómicas que el apreciaba y _mucho_. Prende la radio y el motor. Pisa el acelerador hasta que llega a una carretera lejos del sol y el mar de California. Quiere ahogarse en alcohol para quitarse el vacio. Y mira receloso para los asientos traseros del impala.

Mira algo que le llama la atención. Un papel amarillo impecable sin manchas de la acción transcurrida; para el auto para leerla y se sienta cómodamente en su asiento. Una letra que no es suya en conjunto a un número telefónico, un nombre y una nota pidiéndole volver a verse con un corazón al lado y un signo de una bufete de abogados del estado soleado y marítimo. Sam Campbell. Esa perra sabionda. Suya y ya lo sabía el destino era una _mierda. _Todo predestinaba que debía tener un nuevo encuentro con Sam, le gustaba como sonaba en su boca pensó mojándose los labios resecos_._

Una risa esperanzadora surge de lo más profundo de sí. Y cruza todo el desierto cantando divertido _Ready for love_ con su nena ronroneando y veloz. No puede esperar para volver a verle mientras espera ansioso por una cafetería con un buen café negro cargado y cómo anda la suerte pudiera que un _pie _de manzana también.

Esperaría unos días para volver a ver su _caliente _abogaducho. Mientras incomodo se mueve en el asiento y sin duda el no sería el de abajo en un largo periodo de tiempo. No le molestaba la idea de joder ese trabajado y duro culo suyo. A su pequeño_ yo _le agradaba mucho esa idea. Sonrió para si mismo mostrando sus colmillos. Y sus ojos brillantes.

_FINNNN_


End file.
